The Other Alchemists
by chronosraine
Summary: There has to be more state alchemists then the ones they show, so this is about who they could have been. Ill add more as i think of em. State Alchemist 2 is up! Whoot!
1. Iced Air

I dont own FMA... or anything else of value..

* * *

Iced Air

Colonel Franz Charden stood calmly, arms folded, amidst the chaos around him. Military soldiers retreating in a panic at his back while a group of Ishbalan fighters advancing at his front. He didn't even flinch as a bullet flew past his head and hit an officer at his back.

The Ishbalan mob stopped a few mere meters away from him. "Well, well look what we have here." Said the apparent leader of the group. "Why aren't you running? We will take back our city soon, do you wish to die?"

Charden just smiled at him. A cold, thin smile that matched his appearance perfectly. Lightly blue-dyed raked back hair, sharp piercing grey-blue eyes, a neatly trimmed black goatee and skin as pale as a corpse. Calmly he raised his hands and removed the gloves covering them. The lead Ishbalan's eyes widened when he saw what the material had hidden.

Runes, symbols and circles covered the whole hand, palm and back, on both right and left. His cold smile turning almost maniacal he pointed at the Ishbalan with his right hand. "Do you?"

And before he could take even one step back a clear, cold spike that came out of thin air impaled him in the gut. The Ishbalan stared in astonishment at the thing protruding from his stomach before falling to the ground. Seconds later the crowd of Ishbalans behind him exploded into an uproar. Most turned around, trying to run from the man with strange powers while others stood and shot at him, desperately trying to kill him.

Colonel Charden's smile just grew as he waved his left hand before himself and the bullets seemed to stop in the air, leaving cracks floating behind. With his right, a vertical slashing motion caused more transparent spikes to form in front of the retreating Ishbalans, few at the front getting impaled.

Charden proceeded to walk forward, guns futilely trying to stop his approach but there bullets being stopped with every sweep of his left hand. His right hand impaling those who had shot at him a moment later.

Finally what was left of the Ishbalan mob found themselves boxed in, spikes at the back, stonewalls to the sides and Charden to the front. Only when they had exhausted all the ammo left did Charden stop his approach.

"I am sorry to say that it was very unlucky that I was the one that you 'people' had the misfortune of encountering," he proclaimed with false sympathy, "I admit it was hard to work my alchemy in such a dry atmosphere but you still have the honor and privilege of dying to my hands, for you see I am the State Alchemist known as The Iced Air Alchemist!"

With one more slash of his right hand all the Ishbalans in his sight found themselves impaled through the middle with frozen shards of ice.

* * *

Charden's left hand allows him to make barriers of ice while his right creates icicles; both use the concept of freezing water particles in the air. 


	2. The End of Winter

I don't own FMA, so don't sue me…

* * *

The End of Winter 

"Why don't we stop this little game and tell me what you want." Franz Charden said, turning to confront the stranger. "I had noticed you following me for a time now. What business do you have with me? And speak carefully," he slowly removed the gloves he wore, "for it may be the last thing you say."

The stranger was standing in the shadows, barely visible in the night except for the glint of sunglasses. He walked out onto the road, his form now clearly illuminated by streetlights. His hair was white, turning black behind the ears; his skin dark and red eyes stared at Charden through the sunglasses. The thing most distinct thing about this man was the large X-shaped scar over the bridge of his nose. He stood calmly, hands inside the pockets of his yellow jacket.

Charden burst out laughing. He knew immediately from the skin and faintly glowing red eyes that this man was an Ishbalan; but the scar confirmed his suspicion that this man was the man wanted for killing state alchemists.

"So you're the wanted man, eh? I'll have to be careful, after all, not many people are strong enough to defeat Basque Grand, and I heard you killed him pretty quick too." He shed the long over coat he wore. "Well I wont make the same mistake as that man-"

To his surprise Scar was already in front of him, arm reaching for his head. Charden somersaulted back and slashed the air with his right hand. Scar easily grabbed the icicle before it could impale him and deconstructed it.

"I see that your reputation proceeds you." Charden said panting. "But so does MINE!"

He slashed the air three times with his right and three icicles formed and headed for the Ishbalan. Scar dodged the first two with ease but the third nicked his cheek as it sailed past the man's head. Charden then jumped back as the tried to grab him and once again launched three more icicles at him. Scar jumped to the right as the icicles sailed past.

At this point Charden's eyes were wide and behind the grey-blue orbs a hint of fear flickered. "You think your better then me!" He snarled yet taking a few more steps back. "Take this and just die!"

With his left hand Charden created a barrier of ice behind, above, and to the sides of Scar while he made a giant horizontal slash through the air with his right and an icicle as long as he was tall appeared before him. The alchemist launched it at Scar, who stood calmly, waiting for the ice spike. When the icicle reached an arm's length from the Ishbalan he raised his right palm and as the cold point touched the skin it deconstructed into ice chips.

Seeing this Charden took another step back before hitting cold brick. Scar had forced him against the wall, with nowhere to run. Scar dashed forward, right hand out stretched. Charden tried to make a barrier but the Ishbalan's destructive power broke through it easily and before long a hand wrapped around the state alchemist's head."

"NO!" Charden brought up his right hand to slash down just one more time but didn't get the chance as his head exploded, staining the bricks behind him with blood.

* * *

Oh ya, 

people gimme sum ideas for alchemists you want to see, and ill tryy an add them


	3. Shock

I don't own fma…

* * *

Shock

"All the men in the area have been evacuated as you had requested, Major Wesler. May I suggest acting quickly sir, the Ishbalan rebels are advancing closer to this vicinity as we speak."

Major Henry Wesler just leaned back on his chair and gave the nervous corporal a cocky grin. He wasn't what you would call an intimidating man, in fact just the opposite. He wore his dark red hair back in a short ponytail and laugh lines surrounded his light grey eyes and mouth. He pushed the chair back and got up and even then he was pretty short.

"Don't you worry one bit corporal, I'll take care of everything. Mean while I suggest you fall back yourself, I wouldn't want to get you by accident."

He lightly punched the man's shoulder but he jumped like a current of electricity had just traveled through his body.

Wesler laughed and punched him lightly again. This time the man only flinched. "Now get going, I'll take care of these rebels."

"Yes sir!" the corporal snapped Wesler a salute before marching hastily out of the tent. As the flaps closed behind him the man looked around. Satisfied that no one could see him he ran away like mad.

Chuckling quietly to himself Wesler exited the tent himself a minute later, his right hand now covered by a white glove. The white glove was made of some kind of metal and had a small alchemy circle drawn on the tip of each finger and a larger one on the back.

"I'll have to thank Roy again for giving me one of his wonderful gloves." Stood alone among a bunch of empty military tents, flexing the fingers of his right hand in anticipation. "It is a shame that all of these perfectly good tents will probably get ruined."

Ten or so minutes later a band of at least 25 Ishbalans charged into the military camp. To there surprise it was neither full nor totally deserted. A single soldier stood in the war gang's way. Their leader, a 7 foot tall man with a scar running over his left eye and carrying a rifle in each hand, started to laugh at the soldier.

"Is this the military's last defense? A single soldier? And not even a very intimidating one! How old are you boy? You should have run home when you had the chance because now it's to late for you!"

Wesler smiled at the arrogant Ishbalan. "Hey I know I'm short but that doesn't mean you can make fun of me. Anyway…" he lifted up his right hand and snapped his fingers, producing a small spark. That small spark immediately turned into a small bolt and started to jumped from finger to finger. With every jump the bolt steadily grew bigger until a ball of electricity covered his whole right hand. "Being tall isn't that great when you're in the middle of a lightning storm and when you're in the presence of me, the Shock Alchemist, the chances of one are a hundred percent."

Wesler grinned as the Ishbalan stepped back and held the lightning-covered hand just in front of his face.

"Kill him!" The Ishbalans fired a hail of bullets at the single alchemist, but Wesler clenched his right hand and punched the air in front of him. A wall of electricity stopped the bullets heading for him and fell harmlessly to the ground. The leader swore and dropped his rifles, drawing a large machete instead.

"Die Alchemist!" he roared before charging at him, blade held high. Unfortunately the blade created the perfect conductor and one bolt from Wesler's glove fried the man in an instant. Seeing their leader lying on the ground, nothing more then a charred corpse broke the courage of the remaining Ishbalans and they started to flee in every direction.

Wesler grinned and pointed up with his lightning-covered right hand. "To late you guys!"

He fired a single bolt into the air and a moment later a rain of lightning fell from above, charring everything and everyone around him.

* * *

A\N: uhh, I hav no idea how this guy's alchemy works, but it seemed cool so yaa. Anyway REVIEW… or not ur choice… 


End file.
